1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to lighting, lighting circuits, and lighting controllers. More particularly, the disclosure concerns systems and methods for learning dimmer characteristics, particularly for operating LED lamps, although the disclosure is not so-limited.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting control circuits that are operated from thyristor-based dimmers are designed to provide proper operation of the dimmers, as well as the alternative lighting devices, i.e. light-emitting diodes.
It is desirable to provide improvements in efficiency, compatibility and other characteristics of lighting control circuits designed for operation from a dimmer as disclosed in further detail below.